The First Sleepover
by Juliex3x
Summary: "It'll be perfect," she says, but a part of her is wondering if they'll ever get to share an experience like this when they're not sneaking around their parents backs. Inspired by a prompt.


Hello everyone! :) I really only am able to write quality Finchel stories when I feel inspired, and after reading this prompt on the Finchel Prompts tumblr, I knew that I had to write it! :) I made it a two-shot [This chapter is mostly about the preparation, and the next will be full of smutty Finchel goodness. ;)] Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

><p>i.<p>

They've been sleeping together a month when Rachel asks Finn to sleepover.

"It'll be perfect, Finn! My dad and daddy will be at this little bed and breakfast in Cincinatti this weekend, and even though I completely despise the idea of you lying to your mother, I think that I can make an exception just this once," Rachel said. They were in the choir room all alone, and she was sitting on his lap; they had just finished this totally intense make out session in the janitor's closet, and he knew that it would be impossible to say no to her after that.

"Yeah, sounds cool, babe... We can have breakfast and stuff which will be kind of awesome, not gonna lie since you're like the best cook around," he says, his dimples curling into a smile.

Rachel doesn't say anything; she just hugs him tightly, burying her face into his neck. But, he can still feel her smiling against his skin.

"It'll be perfect," she says, but a part of her is wondering if they'll ever get to share an experience like this when they're not sneaking around their parents backs.

* * *

><p>ii.<p>

Later that day, Finn goes over to his mom, praying that she'll buy the story that he and Rachel came up with about him sleeping over at Puck's place (even though they haven't really hung out that much since the school year started).

"Well, I suppose that'd be alright... I'm glad to see that you and Noah are trying to put the past behind you," Carole said while she washed a few of their dinner dishes, "But, isn't that the weekend Rachel's fathers are going away? I figured that you'd want to check up on her to make sure everything's going okay..."

_Crap. _Why does his mom always have to figure out some loophole that'll ruin all of his genius plans?

"Er, well, I'll still have my phone, and I told Rach to call me if there was an emergency or something," Finn says, hoping that she buys this whole story, even if it does sound a little weird when you think about it.

"Fine then, Finn... Have fun!" Carole said, a smile appearing on her face as she squeezes his cheek, "I guess I might have to get used to you leaving more often... especially since you could possibly be leaving next fall.."

He smiles at her and nods before walking away, wondering if in the back of her mind she totally knows that he's going to Rachel's.

* * *

><p>iii.<p>

Nervous. Excitement. Terrifying.

All three of those words keep running through Rachel's mind in a constant loop as she watches her dad's department from her driveway.

Sure, she's already had sex with Finn which is probably the biggest step that they'll ever take in their relationship as teenagers, but having him spend the night is a huge deal. The only time they've ever come close is when they made love for the first time in front of his fireplace since she didn't leave until about three in the morning. So, it was needless to say that they were crossing new and unusual territory.

But, that didn't mean that she wasn't ready to burst out with happiness.

It was the first time that she'd be able to show Finn what a good wife she'd be some day or how perfect it would be if they could actually live together next fall when they both moved to New York. (But, she'd never mention that to him; what he decided to do was his choice and his alone. Still, that didn't mean that she couldn't push him a little to show him what it could be like.)

In midst of all her thinking, she loses track of time; Finn's supposed to be over in two and a half hours, and she hasn't even begun to start preparing.

Let the games begin.

She heads to her bathroom first, making sure that all of her feminine products are out of the way and no where to be found because it would be mortifying if he found that. She then proceeds to clean it up a bit; she knows that Finn is nowhere near a neat freak and that he'll probably mess everything up the next morning, but it's just one of those things that needs to be done.

She the heads into the shower, tying her hair up so she doesn't have to spend the time drying it later. She makes sure that she uses some of the body wash that Kurt bought her; it always makes her skin feel amazingly soft, and she loves the feeling she gets whenever his rough, bare skin touches her soft body. But, it's probably not the time to think about her naked boyfriend (especially since she's in the shower), and she has too much work to get done.

Rachel takes the most time shaving her legs; she's pretty much positive that they're Finn's favorite part about her body (besides her breasts, of course), and on more occasions that one, he always whispered, "You're legs are so freaking amazing, babe.." Just hearing him compliment her in the middle of their love making was reason enough to get her going.

Trying to get her mind off Finn (even though that's close to being impossible), she heads out of the shower, wrapping a fluffy robe around her body as she peruses her pajama choices that are on her bed.

She made Kurt take her to Victoria's Secret yesterday after school to pick out some new things for Finn; she knows that Finn would probably still ravish her even if she was wearing her pink footie pajamas, but she really liked the idea of purposely looking sexy for him, just this once. Kurt definitely preferred it if she didn't use his brother's name any time during their shopping; he knew that they were sleeping together, but he definitely enjoyed not hearing the details of it all. His exact words were always, "Rachel, I'm glad that you and my brother are embracing your new sex life, but I'd love it if you didn't have to mention any of the gruesome details."

She bought about five new pairs of pajamas (Her dads always said that her credit card was for emergencies and looking nice for her boyfriend was definitely one of those.), and she had an additional five that she already had in her collection.

The first to make it off the bed and back in the drawer was her silver slip that she wore their first night together; although it would be sentimental to wear it during their first sleepover, she didn't want to waste it on something like could seem trivial later on in life.

Rachel then pulled off her robe and put on a pair of leopard print, silky pajamas; she felt comfortable in them, and they did feel quite nice. But, they weren't right; she didn't exactly feel sexy, and that was what she was going for.

About a half hour later, Rachel had pajamas and night gowns thrown all over her room, but fortunately enough, the outfit she was wearing was perfect.

It was a hot pink night gown that hit her right at the knees with barely there straps; she felt confident in it, and she knew that she had the perfect bra and panties set to match that she knew Finn liked already.

It was pretty safe to say that this night was going to be absolutely perfect.

She then skipped down to the kitchen, checking on the vegan friendly lasagna she had made for them along with a few other extras like mashed potatoes and salad.

As she set the table, she noticed her phone vibrating on the counter; curious to see who it was, she skipped over to it, grinning widely when she read the text.

_Finn: i hope ur ready 4 an awesome night baby. do i need 2 bring anything?_

Rachel smiled; her boyfriend's improper use of grammar was always annoying, but tonight, she managed to find it cute in some strange and unusual way. She couldn't keep the grin off her face when she replied.

_Rachel: Nope! I think I'm good. :) But, make sure you're wearing pajamas. ;)_

* * *

><p>iv.<p>

Finn couldn't believe his luck as he walked up to Rachel's front door, an ear-to-ear grin on his face. He couldn't believe his luck; his insanely hot girlfriend had invited him over to spend the night with her, and the thought of her in sexy pajamas was making him hard right there. He was so grateful that even after every single mistake he made in their relationship that she still was able to give herself to him like this. It just proved to him what he already knew; Rachel was the most amazing girlfriend ever, and he'd be a real idiot if he ever let her go again.

He knocked on the door, smiling brightly when he heard footsteps shuffling behind it.

Rachel opened it almost immediately; she quickly latched her arms around him, her body pressed tightly against his.

"Hi, Finny... I missed you," she breathed onto his skin as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"You missed me already? I just dropped you off from school like, three hours ago..." he said, chuckling softly as he walked inside, keeping his grip on his girlfriend. He closed the door behind them and kissed her hair before setting her down on the floor, his jaw practically dropping when he saw her outfit. _"Holy fuck," he thought, "Thank you, Kurt."_

"So... do you like my outfit? I picked it out special for you," she said. Her cheeks were getting flushed, and she was biting down on her lip. Did she seriously think that he wasn't going to like it? He'd be a real idiot if he didn't.

"You look amazing, baby," Finn said, pulling her body closer to his, "But, you know... you'd probably look even better with it off..." He felt Rachel giggle onto his chest, but she still pulled away from him, shaking her head.

"Finn Christopher Hudson, as lovely as going upstairs sounds, I spent all afternoon preparing a beautifully cooked, vegan-friendly meal for us, and we are going to sit down and enjoy it together," she said, giving his own outfit a once over, "And I specifically told you to wear pajamas... so, while I get the dinner on the table, you can go and change." She smiled flirtatiously at him before standing on her tip-toes to kiss him lightly. "I love you."

She then walked away, leaving Finn practically speechless in the hallway; this sexy, confident Rachel was seriously hot, and he couldn't wait to spend the whole night doing all of his couple-ly stuff with her. It would sort of be like they were married or something, and that was pretty freaking awesome when he thought about it. He didn't really know what the future after high school held for them, but for one night, he knew it was going to be awesome to actually get a clear picture of what their life together would be like.

Finn then walked over to the spare bathroom they had on the main floor; Rachel's house had sort of become his second home over the past two years, and he pretty much knew where everything was (probably even more so than his own house since Kurt and his mom like to move everything around every five minutes).

His pajamas were definitely more simple than Rachel's; just his boxers and his undershirt. He doesn't really know why she gets so turned on by him wearing a simple white tee shirt, but hey, it's easy for him, and if it gets her going, there really shouldn't be anything stopping him.

He emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later and walked into the kitchen, snaking an arm around Rachel's waist while resting his head on her shoulder. He could tell that she was pretty focused on slicing up her tomatoes, but he figured she could use a little distraction.

"You're really good at all this stuff... like cooking, setting the table, making the house look all nice," he mumbled as he placed soft kisses on her bare shoulder, "You're gonna be like the best mom someday to our kids..." Finn blushed when he said _their_ kids. That wasn't going to freak her out, right? They had talked about the idea of them eventually being a family after they got married and did whatever they wanted to do, but he never had brought it up so casually.

Lucky for him, hearing Finn say "kids" made Rachel light up inside; she knew that she'd never be able to love anyone as much as she loved the man who currently had his big, strong arms wrapped around her torso. He was her forever, and she wasn't going to let anyone get in the way of her happiness this time around. She was determined to make her relationship with Finn work and stay that way. And when Rachel Berry feels that way, she's bound to make sure that it happens just the way she wants.

"Well, you're outstanding caring nature is going to make you an amazing father to our little family one day... I can already see you being one of those dads who always wants the best for his kids and has lots of fun with them... That's all I'd ever want to see," Rachel said, turning her body around so she faced him. She brought her hand up to his check, her thumb caressing his smooth skin. "Finn, do you actually think that we're going to have kids someday? And be a family together?" She bit down on her lip and looked up at him, her eyes full of question.

"Yeah... I do. I mean, I don't know what's going to happen in the future and stuff, but I know that if I have it my way right now, I can stay with you forever 'cause after living without you for a good part of last year, I know now that I don't want to do that ever again..." Finn smiled at her, his hand on the small of her back pulling her closer to him. "I love you, Rachel..."

Rachel could feel the tears starting to form in her eyes; why did Finn always have to say just what she needed to hear? She was the first to admit that she did doubt their relationship at points because of how different their goals were, but hearing him actually say that he wanted to be with her forever made her feel so much more confident about the seriousness of their relationship. She knew that they were more than high school sweethearts, even if no one else believed that that'd last.

"I love you too... I love you so much," she whispered, running her foot down his calf. All of this forever talk was really making her want him right now; she wanted to be able to feel Finn everywhere, and she knew just what they had to do in order to feel like that. She smiled a little at him before turning off the stove, grinning when she saw his confused expression.

"Let's go upstairs... I'm not necessarily that hungry, and I think that we can work up quite an appetite if we try something new out..." Rachel winked at him which caused Finn to scoop her up bridal style, eagerly carrying her in the direction of her bedroom.

"Sounds good to me, babe," he said as he walked up the stairs, anticipating one of the best nights of his life.

* * *

><p>Next chapter should be posted within the next couple of days! :)<p>

Happy Holidays!


End file.
